Various computer applications allow for multiple individuals to interact with each other by using various technological process that use electronic text, email, video, and audio messaging systems. However, these particular computer applications do not allow for a user to interact with other users by using past behavioral metrics, statistics and patterns to schedule future communication events and activities.